My Bluebird
by EsperLady
Summary: She needed perfection for her. Her bluebird. / Wristshipping! A Christmas Fic. /


**Yosh. Sorry for not updating in a while. Erm. Problems with laptop, again.  
For those of you waiting for **_**Lies, Rags, and Riches **_**and **_**Lovely Nuisance **_**– I promise to update both during my break. At least, I hope to. x x **

**Anyways, this is a Christmas present to my girlfriend. Based off of our Blue/Natsume roleplay. So, yeah. 3 **

**Also, when Natsume mentions about "wearing hats," well, in the roleplay, Blue gave Natsume her hat to wear. And and, it was just adorable. ; w ; BUT, anyways, that's what's meant when she states that.**

**And also, I believe this is the **_**first**_** Wristshipping fic out here. (NatsumexBlue) Yes. I looked that up. Lmao.**

**So, congrats to me~ !**

**--**

**. **_**M **_**y **_**B **_**l u e b i r d .**

**--**

Christmas.

It was a sick joke that the world

Liked to play on lonely people.

Natsume never spent Christmas with anyone. No friends. No family.

_Her parents left her._

"_She's a freak,"_

_They said._

It was one of the many reasons why she'd

Shaped up to be into the woman everyone knew.

_Cold._

_Distant._

_A loner._

She'd accepted that.

But Christmas was coming again.

Hiding around the corner.

Stores were advertising sales once more.

_All jackets 50% off!_

_Buy one, get one free! Get Her something special!_

Snow had also found its way to Saffron City.

Topping the area with a large white blanket.

Children rushed by, bundled with warmth.

_Warmth and love._

Squealing and screaming,

Playing their children games.

Around this time of year, she'd be frowning.

"_S'that Natsume-san?"_

She'd be pouting.

"_Uh.. yeah! It is."_

She'd be glaring at everyone around her.

"_W-we should go, y'know?"_

All of them. So in **love**.

"_.. Wonder why she looks so mad, huh?"_

So happy.

_Why can't that ever be me?_

So –

**Ring, ring!**

The shop was warm,

Hitting her face with a blast of air.

She stepped through the doorway,

A few people pausing to look at her.

"_Is that Natsume?"_

Whispering gossip.

"_I wonder what she's doing here?"_

Aisles were filled with objects, stamped with numbers.

Cheap. Expensive. Cheap. Cheap. Cheap. Expensive. **Outrageous**.

It was ridiculous how overpriced these things were.

She mustn't stray away from her mission, however.

There was a reason why she was in a store, at this time of the year.

But the question still remained: _what was she going to buy?_

All these trinkets and toys filled her sight –

– But none of them were right.

This was frustrating.

This was –

"_Do you need any help_–?"

The worker nearly looked like she got a heartattack.

"_N-natsume-san! Wh-what're you doing here?"_

Was she not allowed to be here?

"I'm looking for...

… a gift."

_That wasn't so hard, idiot._

She smiles, as if she was relieved to be alive.

_And maybe she was._

"_R-..right! S-so, there's a someone special?"_

A smile – almost like a smirk.

As if she knew.

But Natsume couldn't help and giggle –

_Did that really come from her?_

– an almost shy look cover her face.

"Yes. There is."

"_W-wonderful! I'm so happy for you!"_

She was too.

Natsume followed the worker,

Drowning her speech out.

Presents came from the heart.

Right?

Then maybe,

Her help was not required.

But, to be polite,

She followed behind her,

Nodding and smiling.

Answering: "Yes."

"No."

"Maybe."

"_And here we have some jewelry_."

Jewelry?

"_They're only made from the finest of diamonds and silver and gold."_

Would she like jewelry?

Then again…

Blue didn't exactly _wear_ jewelry.

_I don't wear hats._

But she wore Blue's.

_So maybe…_ –

They were so shiny.

So new.

So plain.

So colorful.

_So not what I'm looking for._

Then what was she looking for?

What should she get?

Maybe it'd be better if she made something?

_I'm horrible at art._

Maybe she could take her somewhere?

_But I'd still need a gift._

This was troublesome.

_Not that I mind._

And now they came to little sculptures.

Tiny ones.

Glass ones.

Mechanical ones.

There were so many.

_There's no hope._

Natsume was out of ideas.

"_W-wait! Don't leave yet! You haven't thoroughly _

Looked through everything, yet!"

She pressed her palms together,

Linking her fingers together.

"Might as well look around then,

right?"

They were all so boring.

Nothing exciting.

Nothing expensive.

Blue deserved the best.

_I'm a failure._

They'd taken on the form of animals now.

Lions,

Tigers,

And bears.

_Oh my._

Raccoons and squirrels.

_People liked squirrels?_

Dogs and birds.

_Birds?_

That was when she stopped

And looked at them.

Actually looking.

"Do you have any

Bluebirds?"

"_I believe we do! Let me just_

_Go behind the counter_

_And check for you!"_

She waited patiently.

Eying the glass trinkets

Even more carefully now.

"_O-oh! I think I found one!"_

Her heartbeat sped up.

It was a

Beautiful

Thing.

A small little bluebird

Made out of glass.

A glass that was

Colored blue.

Not too dark, though.

But a small tint of it.

Wings were spread

As if it were

f l y i n g

h i g h.

A bluebird. _My Bluebird._

Something for her to love. _Someone I love_.

Something special.

The worker obviously knew

That this was it.

"_Let me ring that_

_Up for you!"_

And a stupid

happy

smile wouldn't leave

Her face shined

With a radiance that

No one had seen

In quite some time.

And she walked out of the store,

Holding the bag with care.

She'll make this year

The best Christmas for **her**.

_My little_

_**B l u e b i r d **_.

--

**. **_**E **_**N D **_**S **_**T O R Y .**

--

**Ho~. I sure hope that was good. Erm.  
Merry Christmas, everyone!**

**I love you, Rebecca. **

**Nice people review. =D**


End file.
